


Фатальность

by Soya



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soya/pseuds/Soya
Summary: Бэкхён странный и совсем не привычный. Какой-то до чертиков далекий и как-то слишком внутри Кёнсу. Он его от себя, а Бэкхён как бумеранг. Обратно возвращается. Улыбается робко и пальцами под кожу. Незаметно так, но чувствуется.





	Фатальность

У них все сложно. По определению. Их сказка в доступе только для них двоих, и каждый из них с радостью забыл бы пароль. У них жизнь одна на двоих. Связанная где-то какой-то несуществующей нитью, которую люди привыкли называть «красной». И хочется громко засмеяться в лицо всем им. Да что они вообще знают.  
  
      У них ключ от квартиры один на двоих. И оставляют они его каждый раз под ковриком, чтобы потом домой попасть. Чашки на кухне грязные, а на дне кофейная гуща. По ней, говорят, судьбу предсказать можно, но предсказывать нечего. Не верят они в нее. Она их по голове каждый раз. А они продолжают сопротивляться.  
  
      Кёнсу каждое утро уходит, не почистив зубы, и оглядывается по сторонам, будто украл что-то. А Бэкхён давно перестал шарить ладонью по соседней половине, потому что знает — нет там никого. И вот правда, порой ощущение, что и не было. Никогда. Просто приснилось. Каждую ночь снится. И не может Бэкхён убежать от этого.  
  
      Утро всегда начинается не позже шести, и Бэкхён все еще не может понять, как у Кёнсу получается вставать так рано. У Бэкхёна вот не получается. Наверно потому он не может обнять со спины и попросить остаться. Спрятать свою просьбу между острых лопаток. Он даже порезаться бы не боялся. Но увы. Не умеет он так рано. Может, снова не судьба? Да чтоб ее. Она, проклятая, каждый раз оплеухи отвешивает.  
  
      Кёнсу по внутреннему будильнику живет. Ну, как живет. Он называет это борьбой с тленом. Бэкхён обычно смеется тихонько и прячет улыбку в рукавах растянутых толстовок. Тянется кончиками пальцев к потрескавшимся искусанным губам и щурится. Странно так, будто кот, который вот-вот и прыгнет на тебя. Кёнсу всегда отмахивается. Рукава Бэкхёну закатывает и просит не прятать пальцы. Скользит губами по каждой линии, а у Бэкхёна сердечный приступ. И как тут выжить? Вот и Бэкхён не знает. Все это какую-то глупую надежду дает, а Бэкхён не хочет на нее полагаться. Не выгодно это.  
  
      Жить всегда легче весной. Тогда, как говорит Бэкхён, жизнь начинается. Кёнсу слушает его вполуха и что-то в блокноте записывает. Бэкхёну не видно, но он предпочитает думать, что его слова. Он незаметно разглядывает до каждой мелочи знакомые черты лица и рисует портреты в голове. Удивляется, как могут брови быть такими густыми, и, задумавшись, скользит по ним пальцами. Кёнсу ничего не говорит. От блокнота только отрывается и смотрит. Не пробивается через пелену задумчивости на янтарных глазах. А просто смотрит. Впитывает в себя каждое прикосновение, но Бэкхёну знать не обязательно. Маленький еще.  
  
      — Прекращай. — У Кёнсу в голосе уверенность и присущая ему строгость. Бэкхён руку отрывает, но смотреть не перестает. Кусает губы, а потом ойкает, когда Кёнсу легко бьет по ним. Смотрит с укором и достает из внутреннего кармана помаду гигиеническую. Хотелось бы, чтобы сердце достал и Бэкхёну вручил. Но нет. Надежда. Вы помните, на нее Бэкхён не может полагаться. Помада с запахом земляники, и Бэкхён кусает щеку изнутри, только бы не растечься лужей прям вот здесь. На грязном полу забегаловки за углом дома. Кёнсу прячет помаду обратно и возвращает свой взгляд. — Не смей губы кусать. — В его голосе где-то маленькой искоркой беспокойство и волнение, но Бэкхён не замечает. Он увлеченно следит за движением губ Кёнсу и медленно придвигается ближе. Кёнсу палец указательный вставляет и усмехается. — Ребенок. — Выходит мягко и Кёнсу поднимается из-за стола. Оставляет несколько купюр и совсем незаметное касание в маленькой ладони.  
  
      Кёнсу по улицам шагает с пустыми мыслями и камешки ногой пинает. Пытается вспомнить, когда все пошло не туда, и карту ищет в собственной голове. Бэкхён странный для него и совсем не привычный. Какой-то до чертиков далекий и как-то слишком внутри Кёнсу. Он его от себя, а Бэкхён как бумеранг. Обратно возвращается. Улыбается робко и пальцами под кожу. Незаметно так, но чувствуется. Бэкхён иголками в каждую пору. Не специально, просто так выходит. Кёнсу убегает от него сломя голову, но выдержки хватает ненадолго.  
  
      Бэкхён каждый день допоздна засиживается и на часы поглядывает. Телефон в руках теребит, но с блокировки не снимает. Незачем ему писать Кёнсу. Права не имеет. Он шагами измеряет комнату, и музыка из колонок еле слышно льется. Бэкхён подпевает. Тихо, вполголоса, а по коже мурашки. Только не у него. У Кёнсу.  
  
      — Снова дверь не закрываешь. — У Бэкхёна электрическими разрядами по спине, и в горле ком. Руки у Кёнсу теплые. Даже горячие. Прям через одежду слышно. А еще голос грубоватый и властный. Он Бэкхёна к себе притягивает и пальцами под свитер забирается. Мажет губами по шее и горячим дыханием по коже. — Никогда не слушаешь, что я тебе говорю. — Кёнсу дышит через раз, а Бэкхёну обидно. Он бы хотел заполнить Кёнсу до краев. Но глупый и маленький. Не понимает, что Кёнсу и так на грани.  
  
      У Бэкхёна кожа почти прозрачная. Бледная и тонкая. Кёнсу скользит по ней губами и рассыпает маковые лепестки. Пальцами запястья сжимает и ловит стоны. Собирает из них картинки. Бэкхён весь соткан из золотых ниток, и Кёнсу точно уверен, что пачкает его. Хочет прекратить все это, но не может. Кусает плечи и языком узоры рисует. Шепчет на ухо и крепче сдавливает бедра.  
  
      Бэкхён глаза не закрывает. Смотрит на Кёнсу с хорошо скрытым обожанием и совсем не хочет думать о любви. Куда им. У них не судьба. Бэкхён старается как можно больше прикосновений оставить и сохранить тепло кожи Кёнсу. Ведет пальцами по шее и пульс на пленку записывает. Ладошку к груди прикладывает и смотрит. Так глубоко, будто остаться внутри хочет. Считает про себя удары и сравнивает со своим.  
  
      — Совсем не в унисон. — Как-то неожиданно с губ слетает, даже моргнуть не успевает. И страх плещется на дне почерневших враз зрачков. Кёнсу делает вид, что не услышал. Губами собирает обоим ненужные сейчас слова и пальцы в замок переплетает. Просит глупое сердце перестать стучать, но сам к сердцу Бэкхёна прислушивается.  
  
      Бэкхён на кровати сидит и ногами босыми болтает. Втягивает шею и покачивается из стороны в сторону. Он со сном так борется. Бэкхён обещал себе, что сегодня не даст Кёнсу уйти.  
  
      Кёнсу лежит на боку и слушает тяжелое дыхание Бэкхёна. Он буквально слышит, как тот думает. Старается не улыбнуться и одеяло поправляет. Переворачивается и запястье тонкое хватает. Тянет Бэкхёна на себя и чувствует пульс.  
  
      — Слишком глупый. — Кёнсу оставляет слова на макушке и старается не дышать. От Бэкхёна пахнет карамелью, и это губительно. Кёнсу гладит ладонями по спине. Ведет пальцами по шее и путает их в волосах. Бэкхён знает, что все это не настоящее, иллюзия, но все равно верит  
  
      Они вместе — это иллюзия обмана, и Бэкхён пытается не думать об этом. Распихивает мысли по полкам в старом шкафу — и на ключ его. Пусть там хранятся. Кёнсу уходит как обычно, только немного позже. Бэкхён опять нарушает его устои, и найденная карта маршрута сгорает точно в руках Кёнсу.  
  
      У них все как в кино. В кино, которое никто бы не осмелился показать. Потому что слишком как-то реально выходит. Люди не любят, когда их носом в реальность тычут.  
  
      Кёнсу пропадает на неделю и не звонит. Бэкхён не волнуется. Думает о том, что, наверное, это шанс. Шанс привыкнуть к отсутствию. Бэкхён выходит на улицу и гуляет допоздна. Гуляет в парке, когда уже фонари горят, и засиживается в круглосуточном кафе. Он возвращается, когда звезд на небе почти нет, и замирает на последней ступеньке. Тянется к карману и понимает.  
  
      У них ключ один на двоих, а Бэкхён впервые в жизни не оставил его под ковриком. Понимает, что сердце не сжимается при виде спящего Кёнсу, и как-то невыносимо спокойно. Бэкхён не верит в это. Невозможно вот так вот за неделю вычеркнуть все и забыть. С ним точно не так что-то, и, может, к врачу стоит пойти.  
  
      У Кёнсу усталость на лице и сонный взгляд. Он смотрит на Бэкхёна снизу-вверх и кивает сам себе. Поднимается, проводит ладонью по щеке Бэкхёна и уходит. Вот так просто. Ни слова не сказав.  
  
      Бэкхён не понимает. Но ему и не надо. Не надо знать, что сердце Кёнсу вдребезги и ему восстановиться нужно. Не надо видеть синяки под глазами и счесанные костяшки пальцев. Бэкхён усмехается и думает, что так даже лучше. Кёнсу стоит у подъездной двери и улыбается как чертов сумасшедший.  
  
      — Живой. — Сжимает пальцы в области сердца и глаза прикрывает. Ему больше не страшно.  
  
      Бэкхён сворачивается клубочком в пустой кровати, и одеяло покоится где-то на полу. Он поет выученную наизусть песню и глотает слезы. Они гадкие такие. Все катятся. Катятся. Не хотят останавливаться. У Бэкхёна голос ломается и внутри что-то крошится. Трещит по швам. Не выдерживает.  
  
      Кёнсу находит ключи под ковриком, но не находит Бэкхёна. Теряет в толпе и забывает номер телефона. Не ищет взглядом среди прохожих и больше не носит гигиеническую помаду во внутреннем кармане. Кёнсу перестает оглядываться впопыхах и просыпаться рано. Засиживается до утра и просыпается к вечеру. Кёнсу с трудом переживает осень и буквально умирает зимой. Весна, как и говорил Бэкхён, дарит новую жизнь, но дышать приходится с помощью аппарата и трубок. Кёнсу стремительно теряет вес и себя. Он теряется в собственноручно выстроенном лабиринте и почти сдается.  
  
      — Помнишь… — Бэкхён не боится теперь смотреть в глаза, но при взгляде на Кёнсу теряется. Не узнает родные черты лица, и внутри все программы дают сбой. — Помнишь, я говорил, что весной жизнь начинается. — Он подходит вплотную и кончиками пальцев мажет по впалым щекам. — Я забыл сказать… — Он опускает взгляд и, кажется, перестает дышать. Кёнсу считает до пяти и по новой. Сбивается, и заново.  
  
      Кёнсу прикладывает палец указательный к губам и хмурится. Отходит к шкафу и, возвращаясь, проводит по бэкхёновым губам помадой гигиенической. Вручает ему в руку и выдыхает. Тяжело так. Будто весь мир ему на плечи рухнул.  
  
      — Я тоже забыл тебе сказать…


End file.
